


We didn't get tonight (we don't have tomorrow)

by destinymuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Lukes has a fake girlfriend who can be anyone you want it to be, M/M, Pining, a little sad I guess, mentions sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinymuke/pseuds/destinymuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How we gonna move together, come closer.<br/>How we gonna breathe, how we gonna be together.<br/>Just keeping the peace, between the sheets.</p>
<p>Based off James Bay- move together.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>The little time Luke and Michael get together never goes to plan. They always find themselves fighting about the smallest things, not to mention the fact Luke has a fake girlfriend and has to keep his distance from Michael in the public eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We didn't get tonight (we don't have tomorrow)

"Why do you always do this Michael?" Luke was close to shouting at the White blonde haired boy.

"You don't even try to understand how I feel Luke. You don't even think about what you're doing to me!" The white blonde haired boy argued back in defence. Luke had no right to turn this on Michael.

"What do you mean? I'm not going to understand when you don't even fucking talk to me about anything anymore Michael, it's like..." 

"Like what?" Michael interrupted the blonde, glaring at him darkly daring him to carry the argument on further.

"Like you just don't care about me" Luke shouted.

"That's bull shit and you fucking know it Luke" Michael shouted back.  
"I wouldn't even be in the same room if I didn't care about you Luke" 

"Well Why don't you talk to me anymore" Luke said sadly, his voice softer.

Michael chuckled sourly and it was un-nerving, Luke didn't like it, it didn't sound right coming from him.

"Don't do that Luke, you always do this. I'm not feeling guilty, I haven't done anything wrong Luke you just need to open your fucking eyes" Michael spat.

It seemed that all they ever did the past few weeks when they were left alone together was fight.

They never got much time together, just Luke and Michael whilst on tour. Especially since he invited her along for the past couple weeks. 

"Mikey please, you know I lo-" 

"No" he said making Luke quieten. "I can't Luke, not until you've - you've gotten rid of... Her" Michael spoke suddenly calmer than before, once again it was un-nerving to Luke how he suddenly changed his tone.

"Mikey-" 

"No Luke, it's too hard for me, it hurts, it breaks my fucking heart to see you with her" Michael spoke looking away from the blonde, he couldn't look at him without wanting to cry or punch him for the pain he caused.

"Michael I'm sorry you know I can't-" 

"Then whatever we are, whatever we had is over then Luke, for good. I can't do it anymore, you can't expect me to." Michael spoke. He was hurting, his heart ached for the younger boy, part of him wished they were back in 2012 when things were good, they could have been great.

"No, no please Mikey no" Luke cried, tears surfacing.

Michael knew he should leave the hotel room before Luke started to full on cry. He knew if he saw the younger boys face crumple anymore he would give in and end up getting his heart broken again.

Michael started on his way to the door but didn't get far when he was pulled back by Lukes hand on his wrist.

"D-don't leave me" he spoke, eyes glistening, wide in panic at Michael retreating form. 

"Luke- I can't do this- it's just not the same as it used to be things are different now, we knew it was never going to work, how could even think it would" Michael spoke more softly now.

"We can make it work-" 

"No we can't Luke" Michael said sternly. "We don't get time together Luke all free time we have you spend with her and don't deny it," 

"We have time now Mikey, stay I'll make it up to you" Luke spoke, fluttering his eye lids and pouting slightly. 

Michael thought about it, it had been a while since him and Luke were together- or have done... Stuff. 

Luke pulled the older boy closer to him leaning over with the intention of kissing him. 

But Michael jerked away. 

"I said no Luke. I can't do this" 

"Michael.." lukes face dropped from rejection, a pained expression looking out of place on such a pretty face. He thought Michael would never say no to him. He was starting to panic that he may lose him for good this time.

Michael didn't want to be the one to cause Luke pain but he had to do this to stop his. 

At the end of the night it was Michael who would go to bed alone, lost alone in the empty hotel sheets wishing he was somewhere else. 

But Luke was persistent tonight. 

"Mikey... Stay with me, we don't have to do anything, we can just sleep. Please just don't go." Luke begged.

"Luke"

"I don't know when the next time we get to spend together will be, please don't ruin this-"

"Ruin this? Luke you're the one who is with someone else- you're the one who's already ruined this" Michael spoke angrily. 

"No, no please, stay" Lukes words were becoming jumbled and messy and his appearance matched. 

His face was blotchy, tears falling past his cheeks and gathering at his chin before dropping onto the bed sheets. 

Michael was speechless at the mess Luke had become, sighing, he debated whether he should comfort the boy before he had a panic attack. He couldn't leave him in this state. 

"Lukey" Michael whispered but the blonde boy refused to look at him.  
"Luke baby, you need to breath" the older boy said taking a seat next to him on the bed. 

Luke still didn't move or react until Michaels hand was on his chin forcing Luke to meet his eyes. 

"Feel like- like- I- I can't breathe, mi-kk-ey" Luke was becoming hysterical in his breathing, an endless stream of tears. 

"Luke stop crying, breath deeply" Michael tried to calm him. "Crying isn't helping Lukey, you need to calm down baby" 

Michael took his hand, stroking his thumb over Lukes. Michaels touch was enough to help calm the younger blonde who resulted in resting his head on Michaels shoulder. 

"I'm sorry" Luke spoke after 5 minutes of silence between them. 

"It's okay" Michael gave up, defeated.  
"Why don't we just go to sleep?" Michael suggested pulling the covers back and watching Luke strip down to his boxers before climbing under the hotel sheets, Michael followed his actions, crawling in next to the younger boy. 

Luke instinctively curled up to the older boy burying his head in his neck, his stubble tickling his neck as Luke brushed his lips against the soft skin.

"Go to sleep Lukey" Michael sighed.

\--------------------------

Michael woke barely a few hours later by Luke pressing small kisses up and down his neck. 

"Luke?" Michael grumbled casting a glance to see it was 3am.

"Love you Mikey" he whispered carrying on his path of kisses until he reach the corner of Michael mouth.

"Luke what are you- I told you- Luke" he said pushing him away. "I told you, I'm not doing this anymore" 

"But I love you" Luke said as if it was simple. 

"I know- I love you too, but we can't, it's not fair on me knowing that you'll never fully be mine" Michael sighed stroking the younger blondes cheek.

"No- we're fine- we'll be fine" Luke muttered to himself as if he was reassuring himself.

"You know that's not true" 

"It can be true, we can make it true" Luke said hopefully, pushing himself up by his arms and straddling Michael so he was hovering over the older boy.

"Luke" Michael whispered, holding the younger boys lower back and pulling him down so their chests were flush together. 

"We don't have tomorrow" he whispered "I don't know when we'll next be able to be together, I miss you all the time, you're all I think about Mikey" Luke told him sincerely.

Michael pulled Lukes face down, pressing their lips together. 

Oh how he had missed the softness, the tickle off Lukes newly grown stumble reminding Michael that Lukes no longer a young immature boy but a grown man like himself. 

The younger boy brought his hips down to meet Michaels pulling a small moan from the older boy below him.

"Feels so good Mikey, gonna make you feel good" Luke mumbled.

\---------------------------

Michael woke for the day just past 11am, last night wasn't how he wanted to spend his small amount of time with Luke, but the early hours of the morning is something Michael will always cave.

He smiled thinking about Luke and the soft noises he made. Turning to face the young boy he was disappointed in seeing that he was no longer there. 

Michael knew if could never work and he was a fool to ever think it. He reached over to check his phone seeing a message from Luke.

\- Mikey, sorry I had to get up early, I was called for a meeting with management. I'll see you later, thank you for last night, I miss you already, love you lots xx 

He smiled slightly wondering what management had to say to him. He hoped management would finally realise how the fans did not like Lukes supposed girlfriend and maybe give him freedom. Michael could dream.


End file.
